20 Seasons of Change
by Aemi and Kaoru
Summary: Kairi moves away for 5 years... but will they be the same when she comes back? (a joint fanfic, please Read and Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**20 Seasons of Change  
**

_a joint fanfiction story by Aemi Takahashi and Kaoru Hiirigazawa_

_

* * *

_

Notes from the Authors   
Aemi says, "Hello hello! Thank you for even bothering to read this! This is, by the way, my first fanfic collaboration with my close friend Kaoru! Our deal is that I make the even-numbered chapters, and she does the odd-numbered ones. This way, it is like role-playing, which both Kaoru and I are particularly fond of. I hope you like the first chapter!

By the way, this story takes place when Sora and company are around 10-13 years of age. Though the beginning occurs when they are around 8. Just so you guys know."

Disclaimer  
Kingdom Hearts is property of Squaresoft and Disney. The extra characters (Shizuka, Chisame and a few others) as well as the plot are property of Aemi and Kaoru.

* * *

Chapter One

"Think about it, guys!" a little girl with light brown hair said to her friends as they walked along a white, sandy beach. "We'll all be 3rd graders next year!"

"Sigh.." went another little girl, with red hair. "Too bad we all won't be together next year.."

"Don't worry, Kai." a taller, sky blue-haired boy said. "3rd grade is easy, no matter what school you're in!"

"That's easy for you to say, Riku." the boy's best friend said. "You're smart!"

"Guys!" Another girl said. "You don't get it!" She had brown hair.

"What?" the boys asked in unison.

"I swear, you two are clueless!"

"Stop it, everyone.." the red haired girl, revealed to be Kairi, intervened. "I don't want everyone fighting like this.."

"Aww but Kai-kai.." the light brown haired girl said. "We'll really miss you... when will you be back?"

"I don't know, Chiu..." Kairi replied, "Mama and Papa won't tell me.."

"Well that's just poopy." The shorter and younger boy said, with his arms behind his head.

"Say, Kai, when are you moving?" Riku asked.

"2 days from now."

"2 DAYS FROM NOW!" everyone (except Kairi of course) cried out.

"Then we have to make it extra special!" the brown haired girl said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Shizuka!" Chisame (called "Chiu" by her closest friends) added. "Let's go to Selph and plan a little festival for Kai-kai!"

Shizuka nodded. "I'll race ya!"

"You're on!" and so Chisame and Shizuka raced off to another part of the island.

"Guess I'll be doin' my own thing then." Riku said, waving bye for now, and running off somewhere else, leaving Kairi alone with Riku's best friend, Sora.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Credits  
We credit (definitely) **Squaresoft and Disney** for getting together and making such a wonderful game. 

Aemi says, "Yep, that's it for now! Kaoru will be continuing the story with the second chapter, then I'll do the third one, and so on so forth. Sorry if the chapters end up being short..."


	2. Chapter 2

**20 Seasons of Change**

_a joint fan fiction by Aemi Takahashi and Kaoru Hiirigazawa_

_

* * *

_

Notes from the Authors  
Kaoru: Yapo! XD It's now time for the second chappie of 20 Seasons of Change! Though I'm saying sorry in advance since I might not write a good chapter. T.T Oh well... Thank you for reviewing Kilala63! Hope you'll still R&R! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer  
Kingdom Hearts is property of Squaresoft and Disney. The extra characters (Shizuka, Chisame and a few others) as well as the plot are property of Aemi and Kaoru.

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

**Sora and Kairi**

"So... You're gonna move away..." Sora said, trying to pick up a  
conversation.

"Yeah..." They both looked down at the ground.

"Um... Where will you be moving to?" Sora asked.

"Mama and Papa won't tell me that either..." Kairi replied.

**Riku**

Riku ran back to his house and went to his room. He thought of ideas on  
how to get Sora and Kairi together before Kairi would leave.

'Hm...' Riku thought. 'What to do?'

**Selphie's House**

"What!" Selphie exclaimed. "No! Kai can't just leave me! I mean us!"

Shizuka raised one of her eyebrows. "Riight..."

"Well, since she's going, we have to have a send-off party for her!" Chisame told Selphie.

"So, let's start planning then!" Selphie said as she went to her room and got some sketchbooks and pencils.

"Okay... First of all, where to hold it..."

"What about the munny we'll use?" Chisame asked.

"Ask Shizuka." Selphie said as she got a pencil.

"Shizuka again!" Chisame looked at Shizuka. "Are you sure you aren't running out of money?"

"Of course she isnt! She's the richest kid in the island!" Selphie said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Ahehe..." Shizuka laughed. "It's okay... My mom would love to host a party anyway..."

"Okay! It's decided! We hold the party at Shizuka's family's private beach!" Selphie said as she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"I never heard Shizuka saying anything like that." Chisame stated.

"Ahehe... It's okay Chiu-chan." Shizuka smiled.

"Yay! Now let's get started on planning!" Selphie said and the three thought of stuff.

_

* * *

_

Credits  
We credit(definitely) **Squaresoft and Disney** for getting together and making such a wonderful game.

Kaoru: So... That was the second chapter! Hope you liked it! XD Time for Aemi-chi to update now! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**20 Seasons of Change**

_a joint fan fiction by Aemi Takahashi and Kaoru Hiirigazawa_

_

* * *

_

Notes from the Authors:  
Aemi says, "Pyohohoho! While we work on this fanfic, we roleplay! Therefore, as another joint fanfic, we will convert our roleplay into a fanfic as well! It's a bit like making a manga into an anime.. you have to change a few things to make it work.. In this roleplay, we have to change a major part of the romance plotline. I don't think people would appreciate a SoraxOC pairing, let alone a fluffy SoraxOC pairing, so I'm really trying to think of ways to make it work.

Anyways, back to this fanfic. Thanks to kilala63 and carbuncle021 for being our first two reviewers!"

Disclaimer:  
Kingdom Hearts is property of Squaresoft and Disney. The extra characters (Shizuka, Chisame, and a few others) as well as the plot are property of Aemi and Kaoru.

* * *

Chapter Three

Chisame's eyes sparkled. She sensed the chance...

"I want to put on a play!" She exclaimed, with her eyes glistening as she fantasized about the possibilities.

"We can make a Romeo and Juliet play!" Selphie's eyes also sparkled, being deeply interested in romance.

"But instead..." Chisame had a spark of creativity.

Selphie and Chisame thought as Shizuka patiently waited for their answer. Shizuka laughed nervously.

The two gasped simuntaneously.

"It could be about Sora and Kairi!" They exclaimed at each other. Shizuka sighed.

"I knew that was coming.." she said.

"Nah, that wouldn't work." Chisame folded her arms and pouted. "I really wanna do a play.. but it would be hard to do.. Waah!" She almost threw a temper tantrum, but controlled herself.

"We have to get back to planning! Shizuka, where in your house can we hold the party?" Selphie asked, tapping her pencil on the paper, therefore making random dots on the paper.

"I guess we can have it in the dining hall.." Shizuka said, thinking. Her house had so many rooms, she didn't know which one would be best for Kairi's party.

"Oooh, we can have it at the little ballroom thingy!" Chisame said, then shook her head. "I mean, we can have it at the gigantic McLargehuge ballroom thingy!" she got really excited.

"Wouldn't that room be too big though, Chiu?" Shizuka asked. "Remember when we were playing Hide and Seek?"

"I remember that!" Selphie laughed.

"It took Sora almost an hour to find all of us!" Chisame laughed along.

"Okay, so I guess the ballroom thing's a no-no." Selphie said, writing "ballroomNO" on her sketchpad.

"I guess that leaves either the pool patio, the hot spring, or the dining hall.." Shizuka tilted her head.

"Hot spring? I don't think that'll work out either.. Remember the time when Tidus slipped and fell?" Chisame complained.

"Yeah, he was knocked out really bad." Selphie added.

"Oh, right.." Shizuka said as Selphie scribbed "Hot springNO" on her sketchpad, right below the ballroom note.

"I want it to be in the pool, since it's summer." Chisame smiled.

"Yeah!" Shizu agreed. "We just got a waterslide installed last week!"

"Then it's settled! The party will be at the pool patio!" Selphie said as they all cheered and she wrote down "Pool patioTHE PARTY!" on her sketchpad and circled it.

* * *

Credits  
We credit(definitely) **Squaresoft and Disney** for getting together and making such a wonderful game.

Aemi says, "Whee! Kaoru-tan, time to update! I hope you liked this chappie, folks!"


	4. Chapter 4

**20 Seasons of Change**

_a joint fan fiction by Aemi Takahashi and Kaoru Hiirigazawa_

_

* * *

_

Notes from the Authors:  
Kaoru says, "Mwee! Myaa! Kyaa! Kwee! Thanks for the reviews and stuff! XD Hope you like our fan fiction so far! Happy reading!"

Disclaimer:  
Kingdom Hearts is property of Squaresoft and Disney. The extra characters (Shizuka, Chisame, and a few others) as well as the plot are property of Aemi and Kaoru.

* * *

Chapter Four

**Riku**

"Hm... What now?" Riku thought. He stared at the ceiling. He knew Sora had feelings for Kairi ever since Kairi came. And Kairi, it was kind of obvious. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I won't be able to pair them up after all..." Riku said. He sat up and looked around his room.

"Hm..." Riku sighed. "I really don't know what to do!" He laid down on his bed again.

**Shizuka's House (er... Mansion)**

"Good morning, Mrs. Yaruyaka!" Selphie and Chisame said as Shizuka led them through the house.

"Good morning girls!" Shizuka's mom smiled. "What're you doing here today?"

"We're gonna have a party!" Shizuka smiled. "For Kairi!"

"Oh... Right. She's leaving in two days right?" Shizuka's mom asked.

"How did you know, Mrs. Yaruyaka?" Selphie asked.

"Did Shizuka tell you?" Selphie and Chisame glared at Shizuka, remembering that they told her to keep it a secret. Even from her parents.

Shizuka's mom giggled. "Oh no... Kairi's parents told me."

The three girls' jaws dropped. "They're telling everyone already!" They asked in unison.

"No... I don't think so..." Shizuka's mom said. "Just your group's parents."

"Ohh..." Shizuka wondered. "Well, we're gonna have the party at the pool patio!"

"Okay then!" Shizuka's mom said. "Just tell me if you need any help."

"We do need help, Mom." Shizuka said as she pouted and put her hands on her hips. "We need to buy food! Drinks! And most of all... Gifts!"

"Right!" Shizuka's mom said. "Let's go out the whole day buying party stuff, okay?"

"Yay!" The three said and went outside.

"Lei!" Shizuka's mom called out to their driver. "We're gonna go to the mall!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, a long, white limousine drove in front of them.

"Come on then kids!"

And so they went to the mall.

* * *

Credits  
We credit (definitely) **Squaresoft and Disney** for getting together and making such a wonderful game.

Kaoru says, "Wakekekek... That was Chapter Four! XD Hope you liked it! XD Your time to update Aemi-chi! XD"


	5. Chapter 5

**20 Seasons of Change**

_a joint fan fiction by Aemi Takahashi and Kaoru Hiirigazawa_

_

* * *

_

Notes from the Authors:  
Aemi says, "Sorry for not updating right away. I'm sorta busy with my lab write-up for Science class. Ehehe. Enjoy!"

Disclaimer:  
Kingdom Hearts is property of Squaresoft and Disney. The extra characters (Shizuka, Chisame, and a few others) as well as the plot are property of Aemi and Kaoru.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Oooh!" Chisame pointed to random dolls at the toy store. "I want that! And that!" Selphie was aggravated and whacked Chisame's head with a turtle plushie.

"Ow! What'd you do that for!" Chisame pouted as she rubbed her hair.

"We're buying for Kai, not you, Chiu! Geez, you're such a spoiled brat!" Selphie exclaimed while putting the plushie back with its fellow turtle plushies.

"I know! I'm just saying that I want that! You know! For the next time my mom and me come here!"

"Yeah, but right now we're looking for a gift for Kai, so we should concentrate on that!"

"Fine, fine! Gosh Selph, you're so spazzy!" Chisame went off to find a gift for Kairi in another place in the toy store.

"Oh, don't get lost now, Chiu.." Shizuka's mom called out.

"I won't!" Chisame replied.

"Mama, can't we just have someone make plushies of us to give to Kairi? You know, like plushies of me, Chiu, Selph, Riku, and Sora?"

"Wow!" Selphie's eyes sparkled when she heard that. "A plushie of moi!"

"Yeah, for Kairi." Shizuka tilted her head.

"Oh." Selphie went back to looking for a gift. Shizuka scratched her head.

"That might work though, Shizuka." Mrs. Yaruyaka nodded and thought a bit. "Is this so that she will always remember you?"

"Yes, mommy!"Shizuka nodded.

"I don't think they'll be finished in time for Kairi's departure.. I'm sorry, Shizuka.." Her mom hugged her.

"Aww.. that's too bad.." Shizuka pouted and looked at plushies, poking each one randomly.

"I found it! The perfect gift!" Selphie exclaimed. Chisame and Shizuka came running towards her. Selphie held up a Paopu pillow in triumph.

"A paopu pillow?" Shizuka tilted her head again in question.

"I think Sora should be the one to give her that." Chisame nodded.

"Hmph. I guess you're right.. But it's so cute.. I want to share a paopu fruit with someone.." Selphie went off into la-la land, as she always does.

"She's in la-la land now." Chisame waved her hand in front of Selphie's eyes, but she seemed completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"So, Kairi..." Sora said, kicking a pebble from the shore and making it land into the sea. "Are you hungry?"

Kairi looked at him. "Yeah, kinda.. A popsicle would be really good right now.. It's so hot.." she fanned herself with her hands, making the obvious fact that it was hot because it was summer, even more obvious. (a/n: I know that did not make sense right there)

"Yeah! A popsicle!" Sora jumped in glee. "I think there are some at the Seaside Shack!" Sora ran to the Seaside shack. Kairi soon followed.

"It.. it's dark in here.." She said, looking around and trying to find Sora.

"I'm just over here, Kai." Sora waved to her. He was near a white cooler. "The popsicles are in here. I think.." Sora lifted the lid and found a plentiful amount of popsicles.

"Heaven!" Sora almost dove into the cooler, but instead got two popsicles and handed one to Kairi. They both went up the stairs, crossed the bridge, and sat near the paopu tree's curved trunk. They couldn't sit on the tree, since, obviously, they were too small. They happily licked their popsicles, enjoying the moments they had left together. For the next few days, everyone will be busy planning and making preparations for the party and Kairi will be busy packing.

* * *

Credits  
We credit (definitely) **Squaresoft and Disney** for getting together and making such a wonderful game. 

Aemi says, "Thanks for reading! Review for the wellfare of Chisame! You will know in future chapters.. buwahaha."


End file.
